<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond Existence by jawieeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935900">Beyond Existence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawieeee/pseuds/jawieeee'>jawieeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#mdzs #modern #wangxian #university #business, M/M, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawieeee/pseuds/jawieeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first ever written story and I dedicate it to mdzs for giving me realizations!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriends - Relationship, Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Jiang Cheng/Nie Huaisang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond Existence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first ever written story and I dedicate it to mdzs for giving me realizations!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Wuxian is a playful teenager, he's always with his friends making trouble even in school. Whilst Jiang Cheng is younger than him, he's the one who always cleans the trouble Wei Wuxian did. In a group of three, a useless person wouldn't be missed out, one who only knows how to escape when in trouble, that is Nie Huiasang. Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng, and Nie Huiasang are childhood friends, and up until college, they are still together, studying in the same school, and assigned in the same classroom. Jiang Cheng is actually the only one who has been admitted to Marahuyo University, but as his “older brother”, Wei Wuxian can't let his short-tempered brother be alone in a big university so he naturally followed him. Nie Huiasang, being sheep-like, pursued his older brother, Nie Mingjue to have him accepted into the university. Wei Wuxian being a tricky kind of person, pulled some strings on the staff that made the three of them be sent within the same classroom. </p><p>In the other classroom, there's a student who excels in everything but definitely lacks in social skills. His name is Lan Wangji, and aside from his older brother, Lan Xichen, he doesn't interact with anyone. Obviously, he doesn't have friends, being an introvert means most of the time having a hard time making friends. Who would want to talk with someone who is so quiet and awkward? Lan Xichen is the only person who can tolerate him, understand him, and especially the only person who doesn't force him to do things he doesn't like, instead protects him at all costs. Likewise, Lan Wangji treasures his brother so much and is willing to do anything for his sake. Although they are quite alike, Lan Xichen is more of an outgoing person, he can talk with anyone with his endearing personality.</p><p>One day, as a trouble maker he is, Wei Wuxian got in conflict with the other section, because the girl he is pursuing was already taken, and the unfortunate news is, the boyfriend of that girl is the son of the school owner, the person 80% of the students wanted to please. </p><p>“Wei Wuxian! What trouble did you bring me today?” Jiang Cheng shouted facial expression shows how fed up he is with Wei Wuxian.</p><p>“Ah, hehe, shidi calm down.” Wei Wuxian using his sweetest voice while saying those words to Jiang Cheng.</p><p>On the side, Nie Huiasang was staring at his phone, looking like a dim-witted lost pup. To escape from Jiang Cheng's grumpiness, Wei Wuxian dragged the lost in thoughts Nie Huiasang outside the school.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Where in the world are we going?” said Nie Huiasang who was now back on Earth.</p><p>“I have no clue.” Wei Wuxian simply replied while smiling like an idiot. </p><p>“So, what are we going to do with what happened between you and Wen Chao?” Nie Huiasang, who's now showing a terrified look on his face.</p><p>Wen Chao is definitely a man someone wouldn't want to have a fight with. In spite of the fact that he is such a show-off, bragging how great he is all the time, he is actually a weakling, doesn't excel on academics, looks, and even in sports. Wonder why he's a daunting person? It's because of his cousin, Wen Zhuliu. No one can figure out why Wen Zhuliu always take Wen Chao's side despite how a brat that kid is, when he's a respectable person in the business industry, a tycoon indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>